El amor llega lentamente
by calemoon
Summary: El: La cabeza de los Andrey que recién adquirió el mando. Ella: Una niña con un carácter de los mil demonios que estará bajo su tutela. Ambos: Se harán la vida imposible. "Que lo disfruten!"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo las aventuras que vivirán en este fic. **

**EL AMOR LLEGA LENTAMENTE**

Por Scarleth

-¿Dónde está la niña? – preguntó con voz impaciente.

-Debe llegar de un momento a otro.

-¿No habrá ningún problema?

-No lo habrá Señor, puede estar seguro de ello.

Los ojos azules del joven brillaron con triunfo… lo había logrado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que un automóvil hiciera su aparición en la mansión. Estaba parado frente al ventanal y lo vio llegar. Una sonrisa enigmática curvó sus labios y dando un trago al vaso de licor que sostenía en su mano volvió la vista hacia el escritorio.

-No hay plazo que no se cumpla – murmuró dejando todo de lado y caminando hacia la salida de su despacho para dirigirse a la entrada.

Durante el trayecto fue recordando un juramento hecho años atrás. Ahora la tendría con él. Todo sería tal como se planeó esa vez.

Caminaba con aire ganador, su elevada estatura siempre llamaba la atención así como su bien formado cuerpo. Era joven, quizá un poco más de 20 años, unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules eran lo más llamativo de su hermoso rostro. Un hombre sumamente guapo, con cabellera rubia y personalidad misteriosa.

No muchos lo conocían realmente, era muy reservado en sus relaciones personales a pesar de lo poderoso de su apellido, pero no por eso dejaba de ganarse el respeto y la admiración de los pocos afortunados que convivían con él.

Al llegar a la entrada contempló desde lo alto de la escalera el auto. El chofer abrió la portezuela e intentaba ayudar a bajar a alguien.

-¡Suélteme! … no necesito su ayuda – se escuchó en el interior.

-_Vaya carácter _– pensó el rubio divertido desde su lugar.

Dejó espacio libre y una pequeña de 12 años de edad bajó disgustada. Sus ojos mostraban enojo y a la vez desilusión. Era un linda pecosa de llamativos ojos verdes y larga cabellera. Sus dorados rizos caían graciosamente alrededor de su rostro y espalda. Vestía de manera sencilla pero elegante, además del porte que ya se adivinaba en ella a pesar de su corta edad.

Esa niña ahora estaba en sus manos, pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a su encuentro.

La recién llegada volteó a mirarlo con coraje y recelo.

-¿Así que tú eres? – le dijo desdeñosa y sin miedo.

-¿Yo soy quien? – le preguntó acortando la distancia con la chiquilla que ni siquiera le llegaba al pecho.

-El ridículo millonario que me separó de mi familia.

_-¿Ridículo millonario?_ – pensó sonriendo a su pesar – Sí, yo soy el ridículo millonario que hizo eso- le dijo pausadamente - pero que no se te olvide que ahora estás bajo mi cargo y me debes respeto, si no tendré que corregirte y no te agradará que lo haga. – terminó diciendo sumamente serio y mirándola fijamente para intimidarla.

-No me dan miedo tus palabras y no creo que lo hagas. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un tipo al que no le importa separar a una niña de su familia?

-_Malcriada la chiquilla_ – pensó.

Estaban uno frente al otro. No era hueso fácil de roer y eso ya lo estaba dejando claro, pero Albert tampoco era fácil de amedrentar y una vez tomada una decisión no había poder humano o divino que lo hiciera cambiar o retroceder y esta niña no sería la excepción.

-Te recuerdo que no eran tu familia. Tus padres murieron y en la carta que tenía en mi poder, comprobé que me cedieron la patria potestad a mi, si mi padre no podía hacerlo y al cumplir yo la mayoría de edad, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer valer los deseos de tus padres.

-Pues no entiendo por qué hicieron semejante tontería.

-Te guste o no tendrás que vivir aquí y acatar mis ordenes. Yo soy tu tutor y por algunos años no tendrás otra alternativa.

-¡Claro que sí la tengo! me fugaré y no sabrás de mi. No tengo por qué soportar tu prepotencia – dijo desdeñosa y dándose la vuelta para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Sus rizos se sacudieron por lo brusco de su movimiento y brillaron intensamente bajo la luz del sol.

Albert se puso serio y dispuesto a demostrar quién mandaba, aunque tuviera que ser un poco rudo.

-Y yo tampoco tengo por qué soportar a una chiquilla insolente – dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo y obligándola a subir las escaleras con él – que te quede clara una cosa Candice, si por algún motivo cometes la tontería de escaparte, te encontraré aunque tenga que llegar al fin del mundo y entonces sí que desearas no haber escuchado jamás mi nombre – completó enojado y con voz capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera.

La niña se quedó estática ante lo que le dijo. Sus ojos le decían que no bromeaba en lo absoluto y no tuvo valor para continuar la pelea.

La soltó y se volvió para alejarse.

-En unos momentos vendrán por ti Candice para mostrarte tu habitación.

-No me gusta que me digan Candice. Mi nombre es Candy.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó volviéndose.

-Candy … no Candice – replicó.

Albert se sintió conmovido por la repentina actitud de la niña. No era más que eso, una pequeña necesitada de protección o al menos eso parecía, pero no se daría el lujo de dejarse ganar por ella.

-Vendrán por ti en seguida …. Candy – concluyó dándose vuelta y adentrándose en la mansión.

Se quedó parada en medio de la estancia. Era un lugar precioso sin lugar a dudas, parecía la casa de un rey. Todo relucía a la luz del sol y se sentía como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas … quizá encontraría a su príncipe algún día.

Continuaba en su minuciosa inspección cuando una mujer hizo su aparición.

-Bienvenida Srita – le dijo amablemente tomando su equipaje.

-Candy – completó ella admirando la belleza de la recién llegada – mi nombre es Candy ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Dorothy y soy a partir de hoy su mucama señorita.

-Dime solamente Candy por favor – pidió mientras avanzaban hacia las escaleras.

Durante el recorrido pudo comprobar la suntuosidad con la que vivía su tutor. La casa estaba finamente alfombrada, los corredores adornados por valiosos cuadros y de un gusto exquisito, pero lo que más le gustó fue la alcoba que habían designado para ella.

-¡Es hermosa! – exclamó con la emoción propia de una niña de su edad.

-En efecto señorita, es la mejor habitación con que cuenta la casa.

-Por favor llámame Candy.

-Pero señorita ... no puedo …

-Si quieres hacerme sentir mejor, llámame por mi nombre – pidió la niña con una sonrisa.

La mujer vio su infantil e inocente rostro y sonrió. Después de todo, esperaba no fuera tan difícil complacerla.

-Como guste … gustes Candy.

-¡¡Gracias!! Así está mucho mejor ... mucho mejor – dijo animada por primera vez en lo que iba del día.

Dorothy abandonó la habitación y la rubia se dispuso a sacar sus cosas para acomodarlas ya que no quiso que le ayudaran. Algo parecido a la resignación estaba naciendo en su corazón, pero eso no significaba que le haría las cosas sencillas al distinguido Sr. Andrey. Se arrepentiría cada segundo de su vida de haberla traído sin su consentimiento, eso podría apostarlo.

Pasadas algunas horas se aventuró a salir de su alcoba, caminó por el amplio pasillo, bajó las escaleras y tuvo nuevamente tiempo de admirar lo bien decorada que estaba la mansión. Salió al jardín y se sintió completamente absorta por lo que veía.

-¡Qué hermoso! – exclamó realmente emocionada.

El maravilloso jardín de rosas se dejaba contemplar en todo su esplendor. La niña no dejaba de mirar y de admirar.

-Nunca pensé que un lugar como este existiera – decía mientras daba vueltas y llenaba sus pulmones del aroma dejado por las rosas que por cientos la rodeaban.

Corrió para despejar su mente y sentirse libre aunque fuera sólo una vez más. Amaba la naturaleza, el perfume despedido por el bosque, las rosas, el trinar de los pájaros … el sol.

Después de un rato regresó a la casa. Al entrar Dorothy la alcanzó para decirle que era hora de arreglarse para bajar a cenar, así que sumisa subió para estar lista.

-Perfecto Candy, te ves muy hermosa. El Sr. Andrey estará muy complacido.

-Gracias Dorothy, ahora si me haces el favor de decirle que no pienso cenar con él te lo agradezco.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso mismo Dorothy .. que por nada del mundo cenaría con él … no le haré esto sencillo.

Continuará ...

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa de nuevo!!! Ya se!!! no me canso de subir fics verdad?? Pues nooooooooooo porque ya me emocione jijijiji!!

Este fic se puede considerar mucho mas largo que los que he subido con anterioridad (mi mejor esfuerzo por que asi sea), con situaciones de diferentes tipos pero espero que de todas maneras, ya sea que les guste o no me lo hagan saber!!! siempre estoy abierta a comentarios y criticas constructivas. Ojala les gusten las locuras que pienso hacer que ocurran en este Albert Fic, porque yo para no variar me la paso de 10 escribiendo.

Besos!!!

Scarleth

p.d. No sean malitos, en caso de que me escriban (que me encantaria!) para comentar el fic, dejenme su mail para poderles contestar (a los que no estan registrados)

p.d. Si no puedo subir un cap. diario, lo hare cada 2 o tres dias pero no me tardare mas de ese tiempo, para que no se enfrie la emocion!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Pero Señorita … digo ... Candy. El Sr. Andrey no ha hecho otra cosa que preparar todo para su llegada. Su alcoba, un guardarropa nuevo. Se ha esmerado mucho por lograr que estés cómoda.

-¿Así que pretende comprarme con estas cosas después de separarme de mi familia? – exclamó sin pensar y dejando sentir una nota de resentimiento en su voz – ¿cree que con eso acallará su conciencia?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Perdóname Candy, pero el señor Andrey sería incapaz de un acto como el que mencionas – dijo algo avergonzada pero sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de defender a su patrón.

- Pues lo hizo. Yo estaba con mis tíos desde hacía meses y me trataban muy bien. Eran mi familia después de morir mis padres y él sin tocarse el corazón decidió separarme de ellos sin importarle lo que yo sentía – sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el llanto contenido, pero no queriendo parecer débil luchó hasta lo imposible por contener las lágrimas.

La mujer veía a la niña y sintió pena por ella.

-No estés triste pequeña- le dijo acercándose - El Sr. Andrey es muy bueno, nada te hará falta.

-Nada material … pero … – dijo derramando finalmente unas lágrimas de sus lindos ojos.

La mucama la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó. Se veía tan indefensa, que conmovió lo más hondo de su corazón. Candy lloraba en el pecho de Dorothy y sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si pudiera confiar en ella de una manera absoluta.

-No quiero bajar … no quiero.

-Candy …

-Sólo dícelo, no lo haré.

No le parecía una buena idea, pero acataría las órdenes de su amita. Le limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a bajar con el Sr. Andrey para darle a conocer la noticia.

Es de imaginarse la reacción al saber del berrinche en el que la creía instalada, por lo que después de cenar se encaminó a su habitación.

- Candy – dijo llamando a la puerta – ¡Candy!

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó abriendo enojada.

-Esa no es manera de contestarle a tu tutor.

-No quiero saber nada de ti, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Querías tenerme secuestrada aquí en tu casa? pues ya lo lograste, pero eso no implica que te tenga que alabar o complacer. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad y como nada va a lograr que me eches, pues me portaré como quiera y haré lo que quiera.

-¿No me digas? – exclamó con sorna.

-Pues sí te digo – le respondió en el mismo tono.

Albert se estaba enojando realmente. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esa mocosa antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Pues será peor para ti. – dijo resuelto - Si no quieres cenar conmigo, estás en tu derecho de no hacerlo. Si no quieres verme en las horas de comida, será tu decisión y estoy ansioso por ver cuánto tiempo soportas sin probar alimento ya que si no lo haces a mi horario, no lo harás a ninguna otra hora – concluyó tajante dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-¡Perfecto! Prefiero morirme de hambre ¿me escuchas? – le gritó al verlo alejarse y sintiendo su estómago gruñir – No me importa – se repitió ella misma tratando de ver en qué momento de su vida todo se había derrumbado.

Pasadas algunas horas y sintiendo que estaba a punto de comerse las hojas de la planta de la entrada de su cuarto escuchó unos llamados muy suaves a su puerta. Se levantó con cuidado y fue a abrir.

-¡Dorothy!

-Shhhhhh – le dijo ella entrando apresurada haciéndola a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? … es muy noche.

-Sí, lo sé. El Sr. William mandó decir que teníamos prohibido servirte de comer fuera del horario. Fue muy claro en su orden, pero no podría dormir pensando en que tendrías hambre pequeña, así que guardé esto de mi cena y esperé a que todos estuvieran dormidos para traértelo – dijo entregándole un vaso con leche y algunas galletas.

Candy abrió los ojos con emoción y sintió su estómago gruñir por centécima vez.

-Vamos Candy, tómalo.

-Sí, sí … muchas gracias.

-De prisa que pueden descubrirme.

Devoró todo en un santiamén. Se sentía tan bien comer después de tantas horas de espera.

-Pequeña, trata de no dejarte llevar por tu orgullo. Las cosas pueden ser fáciles si tú quieres. El Sr. Andrey es muy bueno … por las buenas.

-No Dorothy, no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Candy, no puedo huir con comida cada vez que quiera, se darían cuenta.

-Lo sé y por eso te agradezco de nuevo lo que hiciste.

-Piensa en lo que te dije – contestó Dorothy antes de abandonar sigilosamente la habitación.

Por la mañana siguiente Candy no bajó a desayunar. Tampoco apareció por la tarde, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo en la cena, ya que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Parece ser que la señorita se rindió – dijo Albert mientras daba un sorbo al café.

Candy caminó sin hacer caso a su comentario y tomó asiento en el extremo contrario. No habló durante la cena, sólo se limitó a comer.

-Hay cosas que pueden doblegar el orgullo – comentó burlándose.

-Con permiso – se excusó levantándose repentinamente – no estoy obligada a escuchar sus burlas.

Abandonó el comedor sumamente molesta, pero sabiendo que no hubiera resistido ni un minuto más en su huelga de hambre.

Unos meses después las cosas no mejoraban. Albert era distante y Candy orgullosa y grosera.

Las clases particulares habían comenzado y era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los profesores. Era testaruda, no ponía atención, se quedaba dormida durante las lecciones y los ponía en serios aprietos al revisar sus avances.

Albert trataba de conservar la paciencia pero era prácticamente imposible con esa chiquilla.

El día libre de Dorothy, Candy se levantó como de costumbre pero algo la alteró sobremanera. Estaba muy asustada.

Bajó las escalera temblando y se dirigió al despacho del Sr. Andrey.

Entró sin llamar y él volteó a mirarla sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella se aparecería delante de él.

- Yo … – dijo Candy

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado al ver lo pálida y temblorosa que estaba.

- Creo que voy a morir – dijo con un sollozo y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Albert se levantó de inmediato para ir hacia ella. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te sientes mal? – su voz sonaba alarmada.

-Yo … yo – balbuceaba mientras su rostro se coloreaba – estoy sangrando – concluyó por fin.

-¿Sangrando? ¿de dónde? – preguntó girándola para revisarla.

El llanto inmediato de Candy y lo rojo de su rostro le hicieron comprender de pronto a lo que se refería. Se sintió apenado y aliviado a la vez comprendiendo el temor de la chica.

Continuará …

* * *

Hola!!! Capitulo 2 listo y arriba!!! Veamos que mas sorpresitas les deparan en el futuro a estos dos testarudos personajes porque .... tooooodo puede suceder!!!

Mil gracias por leer y bueno ... subi capitulin rapidito :)

Espero comentarios!!!!

Besos!!!

Scarleth


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Pequeña, eso no significa que morirás – dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Se acercó a la puerta llamando a George y al ama de llaves. Les comentó a grandes rasgos y mandó a su secretario a comprar algunas cosas. La Sra Marta acompañó a Candy a su habitación y le comenzó a explicar lo que significaba ese sangrado y la periodicidad con la que se presentaría.

La niña se sintió sumamente apenada por lo que sucedió en el despacho, pero desconocía eso y realmente se asustó. No había sido buena idea haber recurrido al Sr. Andrey como primera opción, pero en ese momento, sin Dorothy a su lado no se le ocurrió más.

Unos cuantos días después de este incidente Albert mandó llamar a Candy ya que no se dejaba ver.

-Pasa Candy – dijo cuando la vió en la entrada del despacho.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de ser grosera y prepotente, pero recordaba la situación que se había en ese despacho y no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula de los huesos.

-Siéntate por favor – ofreció recargándose en su asiento y respirando profundamente para hacer una breve pausa - Te mandé llamar porque he tomado una decisión respecto a tu educación.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu formación – continuó ignorando su sorpresa– es parte de mi responsabilidad y en vista de que nada lograré contratando maestros e institutrices particulares, me veo en la necesidad de mandarte a estudiar a un internado.

-¡No! – protestó levantándose de su silla.

-¡Siéntate! No he autorizado que te levantes.

-¡No puedes obligarme a irme! ¡No quiero!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes. Ahora es demasiado tarde, es mi decisión y así se hará.

-Eres un monstruo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente alterada.

-No lo soy Candy y ya va siendo hora de que comiences a comportarte como una señorita, dejaste de ser una niña … recuérdalo.

Al escuchar esa frase su cara se puso completamente roja, tanto que sentía que la sangre saldría a través de sus poros en cualquier momento.

-Estarás dos años interna en el colegio San Pablo.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado …

-Sí lo harás o me veré en la penosa necesidad de arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes con tus tíos. Sus finanzas no están nada bien, y tú no quisieras que nada malo pasara ¿verdad Candy?

Sintió congelársele la respiración ¿La estaba chantajeando? ¿Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo?. Pasados unos segundos en los que su cabeza infantil trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la imagen del peor ser humano tomó forma y rostro …

-Eres lo peor de este mundo – le dijo con voz fuerte y resentida.

-No diría que lo peor – contestó Albert – pero tampoco soy un ángel.

-¡Claro que no eres un ángel! ¡Eres un demonio que se atravesó en mi vida para hacerla miserable! – le gritó en la cara y salió corriendo del despacho.

Albert se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para formar a esa niña caprichosa.

-No importa lo que digas o creas … las cosas se tienen que hacer … se quiera o no.

Dos semanas después la joven partía en compañía de George hacia Londres, donde comenzaría una vida distinta, totalmente nueva. Le dolió mucho separarse de Dorothy, lloró en sus brazos y al Sr. Andrey ni siquiera lo vió, así que tuvo que guardarse sus ofensas y gritos para otra ocasión.

*****************

El tiempo pasó veloz y Candy se fue adaptando poco a poco a su nueva vida. El internado no resultó tan malo después de todo. Hizo algunos amigos, conoció lugares nuevos y descubrió que el llegar a ser una dama no era lo que más le interesaba. Pasaba horas al lado de la hermana Margaret ayudándole en la enfermería. Esto lo sugirió ella misma para sentirse útil y a pesar de no ser común que un alumno pudiera ayudar en ese tipo de actividades, el caso "especial" de Candy le ayudaba a tener libertad de acción. Era la ventaja de ser la protegida de un potentado americano.

-¡Candy!

-¿Qué pasa Paty? – contestó la joven tendida en el pasto desde una colina para ella especial en el colegio San Pablo, observando a su amiga acercarse a todo correr.

-¡A que no sabes! – dijo apenas recuperando el aliento.

-No ... no sé – le contestó sonriendo y sentándose.

Había hecho muy buena amistad con Patricia O'brien. Era una chica encantadora, inteligente y servicial, además de algo introvertida.

-¡Regreso con mis padres a Florida! Hoy recibí una carta de ellos y quieren que parta cuando terminemos el colegio.

El semblante de Candy ensombreció.

-Pues ... me da gusto – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Paty se iría y el gran trío que habían formado se reduciría a un dueto. Se quedaría sola con Annie Britter.

-Annie también regresará en el mismo barco.

-_Genial_ – pensó la rubia – _me quedaré completamente sola._

-¿Por qué no te regresas con nosotras?

-No, nunca – exclamó tajante.

-Pero Candy, por más que te niegues a regresar a tu casa llegará el momento en que lo hagas. No puedes permanecer en el colegio más tiempo, ya terminamos nuestros estudios. ¿O acaso piensas quedarte a vivir aquí?

-Tampoco.

-Entonces ya está ... sólo avisa que regresarás con nosotras.

-Quizá tengas razón – dijo cuando Patricia se retiraba de la Colina – o puedo irme sin avisar y vivir mi vida como yo elija – murmuró para sí.

****************

Sus ahorros sirveron. Las tres iban rumbo a América felices y haciendo planes para el futuro. Annie pidió permiso para pasar una temporada con la familia de Patricia y Candy se iba con ellas. Unos meses de reposo mental no estarían nada mal, después de todo ya tenía 3 años fuera de su país, uno más de los que le había establecido su tutor.

Llegaron a tierra Americana. Candy se sentía eufórica, tenía tan gratos recuerdos de su país hasta antes de irse con los Andrey que era imposible no sentirse así.

Ahora quizá la vida le devolviera un poco de lo que le arrebató con anterioridad. Había dejado de ser la niña revoltosa y juguetona y su cuerpo maduraba cada día. Las formas infantiles habían desaparecido dando paso al cuerpo de una joven de dieciseis años. Sus carita redonda dejó lugar a un rostro perfecto de carnosos labios y resplandecientes ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a más de 3 y una naricita respingada cubierta de pecas que se movían graciosamente cada vez que hacía algún gesto.

Candy era hermosa, realmente hermosa y si se añadía el marco de una cascada de rubios rizos la convertían en toda una beldad.

****************

-Florida - murmuró la rubia – es la primera vez que estoy aquí – dijo suspirando.

-Yo también Candy y es precioso.

Las tres muchachas veían todo lo que las rodeaba mientras el automóvil se dirigía presto a casa de la familia O'brian.

-Les encantará chicas, mañana mismo iremos a la playa. Necesitamos urgentemente adquirir un bronceado.

-¡Pero se me notarán más las pecas!

-Y a mi me gusta el tono de mi piel – añadió Annie que se sentía orgullosa de la blancura de su rostro.

-Necesitamos un cambio y la piel bronceada está de moda.

-Está bien – contestaron al unísono las dos invitadas no muy seguras de su respuesta.

***************

Días de sol y diversión en la mansión O'brian. Estaban tan cerca de la playa que iban prácticamente diario. Se sentían libres, podían ir a dónde quisieran y no había nadie que las vigilara o se los impidiera.

-Es como si hubiéramos salido de una prisión – exclamó la rubia dejándose caer en la arena.

-¡Candy no seas exagerada! – la reprendió Annie.

-¡Pero es cierto! Yo casi suplicaba por libertad condicional.

Annie y Paty no pudieron evitar reir ante los comentarios de esa chica tan despreocupada.

-¿Qué harán ahora que terminamos el colegio? – preguntó Paty.

-Supongo que tendré que concentrarme más en ser una dama refinada para lograr un buen matrimonio – contestó la chica de ojos azules.

-Pues yo quiero ser enfermera.

-¿Enfermera? – exclamaron las dos al unísono por lo que dijo la pecosa y viéndola como si fuera la mujer con dos cabezas.

-Sí, enfermera y no me vean así que no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Pero Candy! – interrumpió Annie – no es correcto que una chica de sociedad tenga una profesión. A tu tutor le dará un infarto.

-Annie ... si eso fuera cierto ... ¡¡ESTUDIARIA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!! Cada año me dedicaría a una nueva profesión.

-Hablas como si no te importara.

-Creo que nada me importa menos en el mundo que él.

-Tienes que ser agradecida.

-Yo no le pedí nada y por favor cambiemos de tema.

-Siempre lo eludes – reprochó Paty – ni siquiera nos has dicho su nombre.

-No tiene importancia, además es algo que no quiero recordar.

Las otras dos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Su amiga era un enigma y se notaba la repulsión por su tutor. ¿Quién sería?

Una mala tarde, llegó un visitante a la mansión O'Brian.

-¿Con la Señorita Candy?

-Por favor.

-Un segundo, la llamo en seguida. Sírvase tomar asiento.

El mayordomo subió y llamó a la habitación para avisarle de la visita.

-¡No puede ser! nadie sabe que estoy aquí – exclamó sorprendida.

-Bajemos y averigüemos de quién se trata – sugirió Patricia.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la sala. Candy iba hasta adelante y al reconocer al hombre frente a ella se puso sumamente pálida

-_No puede ser posible_ - pensó deteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

Continuará …

*****************

Hola!!!!! Aqui esta es cap. 3!!!! espero que quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leerlo no se sientan defraudados y si sigan con las ganas de seguir adentrandose en esta aventura de mi mente media loca!!! Gracias de todo corazon a todos los lectores anonimos.

**Abi**!!!!!! Amiga mil gracias por escribir de nuevo peeeeero no aparecio tu direccion de e mail. No se si esta cosa esta protegida y no los despliega pero porfa ve a mi profile, acabo de añadir mi correo personal para que tengas acceso y me mandes un correito para poder despues de miles de intentos saber tu direccion si??? Te mando un beso y ojala que ahora siiii podamos ponernos en contacto!!! ;)

**Rosial**: Gracias por tu comentario!! de verdad te lo agradezco muchisimo y espero que este capitulo y los que siguen tambien te gusten!!! Besos!!!

**Serena**: Siiii!!!! Pobrecito Albert ... ahora se dara cuenta que las mujeres ... incluso las mas chiquitas (mira que tengo 3 sobrinas ... y se de lo que son capaces esos remolinos) pueden sacarle canas verdes y pues veamos que van a hacer ambos al respecto jijiji ... que le batallen para que valoren!!! Besos!!! :)

Besos a todos y nos vemos en el cap. 4

Scalreth :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Buenas tardes señorita Candy.

-¡George!

-Me alegra saber que me recuerda y supongo que conoce el motivo de mi presencia. El Sr. Andrey solicita su inmediato retorno a la mansión.

-¿El Sr. Andrey? – exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Sí - contestó la joven cabizbaja – mi tutor.

-¿William Albert Andrey?

-Supongo que así se llama – contestó secamente la rubia.

-¿Bromeas Candy? Es uno de los hombres más importantes de Estados Unidos y de Escocia – aclaró Patricia con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Y uno de los solteros más codiciados, es guapísimo – añadió Annie.

-¿Pueden ahorrarse sus comentarios? – exclamó volteando a mirarlas con los ojos a punto de fulminarlas.

Las muchachas guardaron silencio al ver el semblante de su amiga. Parecía que le hubieran dictado una sentencia a muerte.

-No quiero regresar George.

-Señorita, no tiene opción. El Sr. Andrey es su tutor y si no desea que la obligue por la vía legal, será mejor que regrese conmigo por su voluntad.

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron suspensas.

-Parece que no tengo opción – añadió la chica con una sonrisa de resignación – tendré que volver a ver su odiosa cara.

-¡Candy! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas.

Sin hacerles caso se dió media vuelta.

-Necesitaré algún tiempo para preparar mi equipaje.

-Por supuesto señorita.

Las tres salieron de la sala.

-Candy – murmuró Paty - ¿por qué no intentas tomar las cosas de una mejor manera?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, por qué en lugar de pensar cosas horribles de él y hacerse ambos la vida imposible no intentas comenzar una tregua. Creo que una época de paz sería muy benéfica para ambos – comentó Annie – parece que gozaran con hacerse la existencia difícil.

-Pues yo creo que él sí lo goza – respondió la joven enojada – pero ahora que lo mencionas no es una mala idea.

-Por supuesto que no. Recuerda que se consiguen más cosas con miel que con hiel – concluyó – además si quieres seguir estudiando tendrás que contar con su apoyo, de otra manera será imposible.

Patricia sólo las escuchaba, pero pensó en su abuela Marta que radicaba en esa ciudad. Era un buen pretexto ir a visitarla y darle la sorpresa a la rubia para animarla un poco.

****************

Un regreso cansado hacia el hogar que sólo hizo más desgastante el recorrido.

Una vez llegados a Lakewood, abordaron el automóvil que los llevaría a la mansión. Resignación es lo que se veía pintado en la cara de la muchacha, que ya se imaginaba lo que sería la vida nuevamente en ese lugar.

Extrañó a Dorothy, el bello portal de rosas …. Pero sólo eso, cualquier otra cosa relacionada con los Andrey le producía náuseas.

-Bienvenida a casa Señorita – mencionó George al abrirle la puerta para que descendiera.

Sonaban tan frías e impersonales esas palabras. ¿Casa? ¿Hogar? ¿Podrían tener menos sentido para ella?

Tomó la mano que le ofrecían y recordó la primera vez que puso un pie ahí. Era una niña dolida y asustada, hoy era un joven que no se dejaría amedrentar fácilmente. Los años no pasaban en vano.

-Gracias George.

-En un momento bajaremos sus cosas y las llevaremos a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras y se topó en la entrada con Dorothy.

-Bienvenida señorita – le dijo al ver a la hermosa chica subir.

-¡Dorothy! – exclamó corriendo a su encuentro – recuerda que soy Candy, sólo Candy - hizo una breve pausa - No sabes que alegría me da volver a verte, siempre te recordé con mucho cariño.

-¡Estás preciosa! Eres toda una mujer y bellísima por cierto.

-Me haces avergonzar.

-¿Acaso nadie te lo ha dicho? Pareces de las jóvenes que salen en revistas. ¿No has pensado ser modelo?

Candy comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia.

-He pensado hacer muchas cosas con mi vida, pero no había considerado el modelaje.

Juntas y contentas se encaminaron a la habitación de la rubia.

-De verdad estás muy linda y qué bello el color de tu piel.

-Tomamos mucho sol a la orilla de la playa, creo que demasiado – concluyó al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

-Resalta tus ojos.

-Menos mal, así no se fijaran tanto en mis pecas – dijo riéndose de ella misma.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. No vió a su tutor por ningún lado. Durante la cena tampoco se presentó.

-Ojalá y no regreses – pensaba la chica sentada frente al ventanal que daba al portal de las rosas después de haber cenado.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar pero estaba realmente agotada por el viaje y se quedó dormida

**************

El sol resplandecía en toda la mansión. Las rosas se alegraban como cada mañana por ese baño reconfortante de luz y se abrían con gusto para regalar su perfecto aroma.

-Buenos Candy.

-¿Eh? ¿Dorothy? – peguntó adormilada todavía en la cama.

-Espero ya estés recuperada del viaje – dijo corriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12.

-¿Las doce? – exclamó sentándose de golpe en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

-Si Candy y el Sr. William nos comentó que estaría aquí a las 2.00 pm para tener una charla contigo.

-_Genial_ – pensó la joven poniéndose en pie – pues si no hay más remedio – añadió con fastidio en la voz.

-¡Candy! – la voz y la cara de reproche que hizo Dorothy la hiceron sonreir.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Inténtalo.

-Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo … y daré mi mejor actuación... lo prometo.

**Continuará …**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!!! que les pareció?? les gustó??? a que pensaban que era Albert el que se aparecia en la casa de Paty? jijijjji!!! Yo tambien lo pense pero reconsidere a tiempo =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!!

**Yarda**: Para no variar, no aparecen los e mails cuando me los escriben asi que dare las gracias por este medio. Te agradezco en el alma tu comentario y te mando un saludo a ti y a tu precioso pais!!! mi hermana tuvo la oportunidad de pasar 15 dias por alla y yo termine enamorada de los bellisimos lugares que visito (Cusco es simplemente increible!!!) ah!!! y me trajo un sweater padrisimo!!! es mi favorito ademas de que es super calientitto =) Besos!!!!

**Abiiiiiiiiiiiii**: Sip ... ya casi me rindo con esta cosa. Lo que pasa es que si no estan dadas de alta no puedo contestarles o si hay alguna manera pues no la he descubierto =( Cuando me dejan mensajes y estan dadas de alta en la paginita entonces si puedo enlazarme a la direccion de correo y escribir y hasta tener una comunicacion fluida y con historial y todo (cosa que me encanta la verdad) pero solo si estan dadas de alta ... date de alta si??? Ah por cierto ...para subir historias si tienes que ser usuario .. si no no se puede. Pero te platico todo el show por e mail va? Estamos en contacto amiga =)

**Gaby love**: Gracias!!!! La verdad cuando pienso en esta pareja trato de verla en toooooooooodas las situaciones posibles y todo, absolutamente todo me sirve para tomar ideas (cosas que vivi, cosas de las que me rei, historias de mi sister, mis amigas, mi esposo ... ) y pues como dice mi hermana: me pongo happpppy y luego a escribir. A veces resulta ... a veces no tanto pero cuando menos el intento si hago =) Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos!!!

**Cami Love**: A ti si te puedo escribir a tu mail pero no importa, tambien te dejo mensajito por aqui =) Para que veas que si tengo compasion hoy subi el capitulin mas temprano, primero porque me estaba esperando hasta antes de dormir para hacerlo y bueeeeeeno ... era casi a las 2 am y a esa hora ya no sabia ni que andaba haciendo jijiji ... y ya pense que mejor lo subire mas temprano para que igual tengan manera de leerlo desde un dia antes ... te parece?? Espero que si ... y que te guste este cap. tambien!!! =) Besos!!!!!

**Hollymix**: Que bueno que tambien te animaste a leer este fic y me encata que te este gustando!!! espera que ya veras en las que se van a meter estos dos!!!! Un beso!!!

Me despido por hoy y ma;ana nos vemos con la continuaciooooooooon .... ahora si .... el encuentro de estos dos jovenes!!!!

Besitos tronados para tooooodos y duerman rico!!!

Scarleth


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Tenía cerca de 20 minutos en su despacho cuando escuchó que llamaban.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró una hermosa joven ataviada con un vestido color blanco. Unos delicados tirantes lo sujetaba en la parte superior y dejaban al descubierto su bronceados brazos y pecho. La caída favorecía perfectamente a su cuerpo evidenciando la diminuta cintura y lo torneado de sus caderas.

-Buenos días – dijo al estar prácticamente frente a él.

Levantó la vista y se quedó sorprendido por el cambio. En su mente aún estaba esa niña malcriada y respondona de 3 años atrás. La figura erguida ante él era el de una preciosa mujercita.

Su cabello seguía igual de brillante y ahora estaba recogido en una coleta en alto que resaltaba el delicado rostro de la chica. Sus ojos resplandecían con luz propia y parecían llenar el lugar.

Estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa que era. Se percató que estaba siendo demasiado obvio así que regresó la vista de inmediato al documento que tenía en las manos y le ofreció asiento.

-Gracias.

-Candy – dijo después de unos segundos – me parece que aún no has comprendido que legalmente soy tu tutor – añadió intentando quitar de su mente la bella figura frente a él - ¿Te parece correcto irte del colegio sin avisarme y encima de todo falsificando una carta de autorización?

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos por lo que escuchaba. Ahora lo sabía todo, pero no le importaba, cuando menos fue libre un tiempo y lo disfrutó cada segundo.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo similar porque entonces no seré tan paciente.

-No lo has sido jamás, no sé en qué cambiarían las cosas – contestó a la defensiva y lanzando por la borda todas sus intenciones de llevar la fiesta en paz.

-No estoy tratando más con una niña.

-En eso tienes razón _querido tutor_. No soy más una niña y no podrás amedrentarme tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso aprendiste algo en el Real Colegio San Pablo? – contestó mordaz.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pues entonces demuéstralo – contestó molesto por su actitud.

-Aprendí a forjar mi carácter y defenderme.

-Esa no es manera de hablar. Una dama jamás lo haría y menos contestarle así a su tutor.

-¡Pues quizá no quiero ser una dama!

-No me importa si quieres o no quieres ser una dama. ¡Debes ser una dama! Y lo serás aunque tenga que emplear otras formas para _hacerte entender_.

-¿De nuevo intentas amenazarme?

-Yo jamás amenazo Candice … advierto y cumplo.

-No sé para qué me hiciste regresar. Detestas mi presencia y yo también la tuya.

-Mientras estés bajo mi tutela no tienes opción. Donde yo decida que estés ... ahí estarás.

Lo veía con los ojos brillando de coraje. Su rostro estaba encendido y la hacía parecer aún más bella. Ese hombre tenía la facultad de sacarla de sus casillas más rápido que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-Es absurdo todo esto.

-¿Absurdo Candice?

-¡¡Claro!! Así que si no tienes nada más que reprocharme me retiro. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Volteó a verla despacio, con los ojos fijos en sus ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para estar frente a ella.

-Escúchame muy bien Candice. Es la ULTIMA vez que te diriges a mi en esa forma ¿Entendido? Soy yo quien da las órdenes aqui y me vas a respetar aunque no quieras, si no encontraré los medios para que lo hagas y créeme que no te gustarán.

Intentó escucharlo, pero algo más llamó su atención. Pudo observarlo detenidamente. Sus facciones eran finas, la boca sensual y delineada, su nariz recta, sus quijadas fuertes y marcadas, los pómulos, la bella piel y sus grandes ojos color azul cielo. El fino cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros ¿Qué edad tendría? 25 años si mal no recordaba.

-No lo olvidaré, pero tampoco olvides que no soy más una niña. Ahora puedo enfrentarme a ti sin temblar – contestó dándose vuelta y saliendo lentamente de ahí con su rostro tatuado en la mente.

******************

Un lento y pavoroso mes en el que casi no se vieron y menos se dirigieron la palabra. Candy extrañaba a sus amigas, se sentía inútil. Ella quería estudiar, quería ser enfermera ya que no podría soñar si quiera con ser doctora. Era muy difícil para una mujer estudiar medicina y su caso no sería la excepción.

Sostenía en sus manos una publicidad sobre la mejor escuela de enfermería y medicina en Florida. La había leído por lo menos 50 veces y soñaba con tener la oportunidad algún día. Patricia se la había enviado por si quería intentar ingresar y ofrecía su casa en caso de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

Ya era muy tarde, todos se habían acostado pero ella había decidido pensar un poco más sobre lo que deseaba para su futuro, sus proyectos y qué mejor lugar que ahí, frente al portal de las rosas contemplando el paisaje. Lo único malo fue que el sueño la venció sobre la banca antes de que pudiera regresar a su habitación.

Albert llegó tarde y pensó en caminar un rato por el jardín para despejarse del ajetreado día en las empresas Andrey. Dio algunos pasos y a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura sobre la banca más cercana. Se acercó para ver quién era y entonces tuvo frente a sus ojos la imagen de la bella chica completamente dormida.

Así, con su rostro sereno, sus ojos sin mirarlo con rencor parecía un hermoso ángel. Pudo contemplar sin miramientos cada parte de su rostro, esa deliciosa boca, la preciosa piel bronceada, la naricita respingada y cubierta de pecas, las pestañas largas que enmarcaban maravillosamente esos ojos esmeralda ahora ocultos a su vista.

Sus ojos se deslizaron despacio por la línea de su cuello y hombros hasta llegar a su pecho. Era una hermosa joven, la niña había quedado atrás como un capullo de rosa dejando florecer poco a poco a una hermosa flor.

Pudo ver en el suelo, cerca de su brazo una hoja. Se acercó y la tomó. Quería saber qué había estado leyendo antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

*******************

Vaya que tenía el sueño pesado, la llevaba en brazos y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado, parecía que estaba como en un transe y eso le causó gracia.

Llego ante su habitación, abrió la puerta y con suma delicadeza la depositó en la cama.

-Buenas noches Candy – murmuró antes de salir tratando de atrapar el delicioso aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de la doncella.

Por toda respuesta ella sonrió ligeramente, completamente perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

*******************

-Escuela de medicina y enfermería – repitió en voz baja el magnate recargado cómodamente en el sofá de su oficina – ¿enfermera White o doctora White?

Había leído por la noche el papel encontrado a un lado de Candy y especulaba sobre lo que significaría eso para ella.

-Puede ser que un aliciente te ayude a mejorar el carácter y ser un poco más comprensiva – murmuró para sí meditando sobre lo que haría.

En la mansión Candy no podía recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación. Quizá estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta, pero la preocupaba no encontrar los datos de la escuela que le interesaba. Se había estado armando de valor para pedirle a su tutor que la dejara partir, pero después de los atroces encuentros y feroces peleas entre ambos lo veía prácticamente como una misión imposible.

-No tiene caso – dijo suspirando por enésima vez – no aparece por ningún lado. Quizá sea una señal de que no es mi destino – continuó desanimada y dejándose caer sobre su cama.

Por la noche, durante la cena ambos estaban en silencio.

-No es una buena idea tenerte aquí Candy.

Por primera vez en el mes cruzarían palabra.

-Es un alivio que también lo notes.

-No quiero discutir contigo por tus arranques de altarnería, pero si quieres lograr una oportunidad para que te apoye en lo que decidas hacer con tu futuro te recomiendo que cambies tu actitud.

-¿Me apoyarías en algo?

-Siempre que sea positivo.

Lo ignoró y regresó la atención a su plato para continuar cenando.

-¿Doctora o enfermera?

-¿Cómo? – exclamó soltando el tenedor y volteando a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Quieres ser doctora o enfermera? – volvió a repetir mostrándole ahora el papel que encontrara la otra noche.

Candy se puso seria, quizá sólo quería ilusionarla y después burlarse. Realmente no sabía que pensar o esperar de él, pero realizarse como profesionista y lograr su sueño bien valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Quisiera ser doctora, pero se que sería realmente difícil que aceptaran a una mujer.

Albert sonrió de medio lado.

-No pensé que fueras de las que se dan por vencidas sin intentar, al menos aquí nunca fuiste así ...

-No sabes lo que es tener un sueño.

-Se lo que es tener a tu cargo la responsabilidad de una persona.

-No te lo pedí.

-No estamos hablando de eso.

-Creo que esto no es una buena idea.

-Dependerá de ti Candy. Hoy por la tarde se ha hecho una solicitud para esta Universidad a nombre de Candice White.

La rubia volteó a mirarlo incrédula. Su corazón se detuvo por la impresión y pensó que era una manera muy cruel de jugar con ella y sus ideales.

-No me mires así Candy. No te estoy engañando.

Tomó su copa entre las manos mientras daba un sorbo y no apartaba la mirada de la jovencita.

-En dos meses serán los exámenes de admisión. Si quieres intentarlo y lograrlo depende por completo de ti – finalizó levantándose y abandonando el comedor dejando a la chica estática y asombrada.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

Listo!!!!! listo y entregado el capitulo 5!!!!! parece que las cosas van un poquito ... poquito mejor ... quiza ahora haya un cambio ... o quiza no.

En fin... ya veremos que pasa con estos dos muchachos ....

**Serena**: Es bueno saber que te trae buenos recuerdos!!!. No se cual sea esa novela (la verdad es que no veo novelas) soy mas afecta a peliculas (esas si no se me escapan) y pues ya veremos si en los capitulos que siguen logro que tengas mas gratos momentos :) Te mando un beso enorme y tks por leer hermosa.

**Cotapese**: Mira que ese libro no lo he leido. Mujercitas y aquellas mujercitas los lei, y creo que en alguna ocasion comence el de hombrecitos, pero se me perdio mi libro y ya no lo volvi a comprar. En casa de mis papas lo baje a la compu pero no me lo traje y bueno... ya tendre tiempo de ponerme al corriente y leerlo alguna vez :) (Jo siempre fue y sera mi favorita!!!!! no se por que pero la relaciono con Candy). En cuanto a Albert ... quise darle un caracter mas fuerte ... que yo me imagino que lo tenia ... solo que siempre vimos su parte amable. De Candy que te puedo decir ... para desgracia de ella mi caracter es fuerte y nada dejadita ... entonces cuando escribo no puedo evitar ponerle parte de mis pensamientos o reacciones ... pero pues se tiene que aguantar ... ya que!!! Besitos y gracias por dejarme comentario. Lo aprecio muchisisisisisisimo!!!!!

**Abi**: Pues intentare seguir sorprendiendote amiga, y de verdad me encanta recibir tus mensajes (y tus mails... en el ultimo te conte mi pato aventura tratando de cocinar unos condenados garbanzos ... no sabia que se dejaban remojando toda una noche ... pero ya lo leeras ... fue un total fracaso plop!!! ... bueno hasta eso Candy tampoco era buena en la cocina o sea que no me debo sentir tan mal jijijiji!!). Estamos en contacto y a ver que te parecen los sig. capitulines!!! Un besote y un abrazo amiguis!!!!

Muchas gracias a toooodos por leer y aqui seguimos ... a ver que sucede con esta historia :)

Besos y abrazos!!!

Scarleth Andrey (ah no verdad???)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba realmente sorprendida ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Albert quería ayudarla? ¿Quería realmente hacer algo por ella? ¡Eso sí que era novedad! ¿De cuando acá podía contar con ese hombre de maravillosa mirada celeste? ¡Un momento! ¿maravillosa mirada celeste? … ¡Sí! y era muy apuesto y de carácter enérgico. Era un hombre con la carga de toda una familia sobre sus hombros y encima ella.

-¡No importa! Yo no puedo pensar así de tí ...después de todo me estás arruinando la vida … _¿Segura?_ – le preguntó una vocecita interior.

***************

No fue fácil, pero la constancia y estudio durante esos meses rindieron su fruto.

-Me sentí muy bien pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones – comentó dejándose caer en la sofá.

-¿Bromeas Candy? – exclamó Patty soltando la taza de té sobre la mesa – eres inteligente y con el respaldo del Sr. Andrey es seguro que entrarás y llegarás a ser una gran doctora.

-Y dejaré de verle la cara por mucho tiempo – realmente estaba ansiosa, sabía que algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella ¡y no se lo permitiría jamás! Primero huía.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? – preguntó exasperada - ¿Qué acaso esto no te demuestra que tal vez lo estás juzgando de manera equivocada?

-Sólo se quiere deshacer de mi.

-No lo creo, pero eres tan testaruda que mejor aquí dejamos la plática.

-Como sea, el resultado es que no lo veré más – y sin saber por qué esta certeza le producía una sensación extraña … quizá hasta de malestar.

*******************

Fue aceptada en la Universidad y comenzó sus estudios. Tenía a su disposición una cuenta bancaria para poder solventar sus gastos, misma que su tutor había abierto y donde depositaba mensualmente una cantidad bastante generosa.

Vivía con la familia O'brian. Los padres de Patricia rara vez permanecían en Florida, por lo que las jóvenes prácticamente vivirían solas sólo que la abuela Martha decidió regresar a hacerles compañía y evitar malos comentarios que empañaran la reputación de las chicas.

Annie se había mudado a Los Ángeles con sus padres pero mantenía contacto por medio de cartas ya que la amistad que tenían no era tan fácil de romperse o descuidarse.

Tres años de relativa tranquilidad para ambos. Candy completamente enfocada en sus estudios y Albert radicando en otra ciudad por motivo de negocios. Unos ojos azul cielo que aparecían sin invitación en los sueños de una futura doctora y un par de esmeraldas que invadían los pensamientos de un solitario magnate en Chicago con bastante frecuencia.

**************

-¿Tengo que ir? - preguntaba con desgano.

-Candy ¡es tu tutor! Tiene que constatar que todo esté bien contigo.

-Le mandan reportes y me tiene vigilada ¿qué más quiere?

-Hace tres años que no te ve.

-Tres años gloriosos.

-No puedes negarte. No quisiste vivir en la casa de la familia, al menos tienes que darle la cara – concluyó Patty.

-Y perder mi libertad en un segundo – murmuró desanimada.

***************

El día llegó y puntual acudió a la cita en la mansión Andrey.

Paseaba por la sala cuando:

-Buenas tardes Srita Candy – dijo al verla recorrer absorta con la mirada cada cuadro que adornaba la estancia.

-¡George! – exclamó sorprendida por no haberlo escuchado llegar.

-Me da gusto verla de nuevo.

-Gracias, también me da gusto verlo.

-El Sr. Andrey la espera en el despacho.

-Gracias – contestó con el corazón acelerado a su pesar y siguiendo al caballero que la conducía a enfrentar su destino.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar recordar lo que los periódicos y revistas comentaban del magnate.

**"_Uno de los hombres más poderosos de la unión americana sigue manteniendo su soltería ante la preocupación e incertidumbre de su familia ..."_**

**"_Se le ha visto en diversas ocasiones acompañado de Lady Elizabeth Spencer ..."_**

**"_Se rumora posible compromiso con acaudalada dama inglesa, Lady Elizabeth Spencer ..."_**

-¿Qué tanto de cierto tendrán esos rumores? – se preguntaba – después de todo a mi qué me importa – concluyó tratando de convencerse.

Llamó a la puerta y la voz que más había odiado y extrañado se escuchó.

-Adelante.

Con mano temblorosa tomó la perilla y la hizo girar. La puerta cedió y dio paso a la femenina figura que avanzaba con paso inseguro hasta colocarse frente al escritorio en el que se encontraba resguardado su tutor.

El tiempo había sido en exceso generoso con ambos. Candy ahora más madura y con su belleza clásica volvió a impactar al apuesto hombre que llevaba su cabellera sujeta en la nuca y una barba de candado que le daba un toque aristocrático y a la vez elegante y atractivo.

Se miraron un momento. Tres años parecían haber sido toda una vida.

-¿Cómo has estado Candy? – le preguntó mientras con la mano le indicaba el asiento.

-Bien, gracias.

-He seguido paso a paso tu progreso y no me has defraudado.

-Nunca me defraudaría a mi misma – aclaró acentuando cada palabra.

Albert comprendió de inmediato la indirecta pero no hizo caso alguno.

-Candy, mientras estés bajo mi cargo, mi obligación es velar por ti.

-Sí, lo sé … "haz hecho un gran trabajo todos estos años" – nuevamente el sarcasmo – sólo que ahora deberías darte más tiempo para tí. Odiaría pensar que estoy ocasionando el desvelo de tus noches.

Quería herirlo, sacarlo de quicio … eso era bastante obvio, pero algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que estaba mal lo que pretendía.

El hombre no hizo nada, sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, viéndose …hablándose con los ojos más que con palabras.

Candy se sintió temblar ante esa mirada celeste. Algo en él la hacía estar siempre a la defensiva y en guardia. A pesar de la diferencia de edades ella era consiente de que se sentía atraída hacia él … de una manera irracional y absurda, de manera contundente y tenía que alejarse lo más posible. Debía que seguir con la desición tomada 3 años atras, tenía que evitar todo contacto con él ... por su propio bien.

-Estaré unos días aquí Candy. Me gustaría que conviviéramos durante este tiempo.

-Lo siento pero es una temporada difícil para mi. Las guardias y prácticas no me dejan tiempo libre.

Un pretexto, un vil y cruel pretexto que Albert comprendió de inmediato.

-Si es así Candice no te importunaré, lo importante es que te gradúes y logres tus metas.

****************

Vaya manera de terminar una visita. Salió nerviosa y alterada de esa casa. Ella era muy joven todavía, carecía de experiencia pero temblaba al verlo. Le irritaban las noticias que circulaban entre la gente de sociedad respecto a él y como no quería enfrentarse a una situación superior a sus fuerzas prefirió emprender la retirada.

-Eres una tonta Candy, una completa y reverenda tonta … se supone que debes odiarlo ... ha sido un desalmado contigo …

**Continuará ...**

***********************

Listo y entregado el cap. 6. Que les parecio?? Les gusto?? Ya se encontraron ... ya estan mas creciditos pero ... pero ... hay peros ... asi que veamos que sucede con ellos mas adelante.

**Yarda**: Gracias!!!!! mil gracias por tu review!!! dale un beso de mi parte a tu hermana please y tks de nuevo por leer mi fic!!!. Dejame te platico que cuando comence a escribir ... hacer un fic de 2 paginas era asi como mi promedio pues ... despues aumente a 5, 6 o hasta 7 y bueno ... era un megalogro!!! cuando llegue en una ocasion a 12 yo ya daba brincos de emocion!!! o sea que este que estas leyendo es algo asi como uno de los que me siento orgullosa porque es un fic laaaaaaaaaaargo para mi!!! jijiji ... mas largo que esto ... lo veo en chino =( (el rollo me cuesta bastante ... es parte de mi personalidad ir al grano ... y pues no te creas ... en estos casos es desventaja .. en fin!!!). Les mando muchos, muchos besos chicas y por aqui nos vemos y escribimos!!!!!

**Abi:** Preciosa!! gracias por dejarme tambien aqui tu comentario amiga!!!! ya entre a la pag. que me dijiste y ya vi una receta que me gusto!!!! (hoy hice una crema de elote y me siento orgullosa del resultado jijijiji). Ahora tambien tengo que hacer un fic en el que Candy cocine ... creo que la voy a hacer que viva todas las experiencias fraudulentas que he pasado yo en la cocina ... sip ... sera un fic comico .. ya que!!!! Un beso y un abrazo amiga!!!!!!!!

Y a todos los que me leen anonimamente .... MIL GRACIAS!!!!!

Scarleth

p.d. Tengo secuestrado a Albert ... ya dije que necesito inspiracion y pues no lo voy a dejar ir =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

No hay nada más desgastante que la incertidumbre y los sentimientos no correspondidos. Una joven dedicada y emprendedora estaba por recibirse con honores como médico. Pronto cumpliría los 21 años y eso la hacía ilusionarse. Podría tomar sus propias decisiones sin darle cuenta a nadie … ¡¡¡sería libre!!!.

Había trabajado muy duro y eso aunado a su carácter tan alegre y su natural bondad le ganaban el respeto y la admiración de cuantos la conocían.

La fiesta de su graduación estaba en puerta y realmente se sentía muy feliz.

Se habían mandado las invitaciones y hoy era el gran día.

La recepción sería en un salón muy selecto y la mayor parte de las personas que los acompañarían se encontraban ahí. Annie había llegado hacía 2 días con la novedad de que estaba comprometida con un apuesto muchacho llamado Archibald Cornwell y quería que sus amigas lo conocieran así como a su familia.

La única chica de los graduados resaltaba por su incomparable belleza y dulce mirar. Ataviada en un vestido francés color verde que destacaban de manera espectacular sus atributos físicos reconociéndo todos la magnífica figura y precioso rostro. Sus compañeros la respetaban y la consideraban como una igual ya que se había ganado ese derecho a pulso.

Estaban comenzando a bailar después del brindis cuando hizo su entrada un apuesto caballero que irremediablemente captó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Ya viste Candy? Es tu tutor – comentó Patricia asombrada de la presencia del Sr Andrey.

Candy volteó y se sintió desfallecer. Ahí estaba él, mirándola y avanzando hacia su mesa con la misma tranquilidad y seguridad de siempre. En todo el esplendor de sus 30 años era un hombre digno de admirar tanto por el porte como por la personalidad tan impactante que poseía.

-Buenas noches – saludó el recién llegado.

La rubia se puso en pie con las mejillas completamente rojas. Era muy guapo, era un peligro para ella.

-Buenas noches, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-No hubiera faltado por ningún motivo Candy – contestó con una voz sumamente conciliadora.

Después del fracaso sucedido tras su encuentro hacía 2 años, Candy decidió que Patty tenía razón, lo mejor era tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con su tutor y desde entonces aunque el contacto no era frecuente, cuando sucedía era al menos cordial. Lamentablemente esto no hizo sino acrecentar los temores de la rubia respecto a lo que creía sentir por él.

Tomaron asiento y se hicieron las presentaciones formales de rigor. La música comenzó y Albert invitó a la joven a bailar la primera pieza.

Se acercó a su lugar para ayudarla a levantarse y tuvo en ese instante la seguridad de que si la estrechaba aunque fuera una vez entre sus brazos se negaría a volver a separarse de ella.

Avanzaron al centro de la pista ante las miradas de toda la concurrencia. Era demasiado conocido para ignorar su presencia. Las murmuraciones comenzaron lo mismo que la música.

Se movían al ritmo de los compases que se escuchaban. Albert la sostenía por la cintura y ella tenía su brazo sobre los fuertes hombros. Sus manos se tocaban y el nerviosismo invadió a Candy.

-Gracias – dijo al fin la joven mujer.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Candy.

-Sí, sí tengo, porque a pesar de lo que pasó desde que estoy bajo tu tutela decidiste apoyarme y jamás pensé que lo hicieras.

-Es un deber moral.

Esta respuesta cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

-¿Soy un deber moral para ti? – preguntó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

-Eres mucho más que eso Candy.

-No te entiendo.

-En algunos días más lo sabrás.

-Puedes decírmelo ahora.

-Estamos bailando.

-Pues paramos – dijo deteniéndose de pronto.

-Hoy es tu noche Candy.

-Entonces si es mi noche con más razón quiero que me expliques.

No le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Ambos hacían una pareja divina. Así lo pensaban Annie y Patty, lo mismo que la mayor parte de la gente que estaba en la celebración.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Por qué soy más que un deber moral para ti?

-Porque soy tu guardián Condesa.

-¿Condesa? – preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-Así es Condesa o futura Condesa.

-Mis padres no eran Condes.

-No directamente, pero al morir el primo de tu padre sin descendencia, el título pasó a sus manos.

-¿A manos de mi padre?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Al morir tus padres tú heredarías el título, a menos que cedieras los derechos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus parientes tenían conocimiento de esto así que decidieron cuidarte y convencerte de ceder lo que por derecho te correspondía. Se valdrían de lo que fuera para lograrlo.

La muchacha lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

-Nuestros padres eran grandes amigos por lo que al vislumbrar lo que podía suceder decidieron que para protegerte de cualquier daño o extorsión cederían la patria potestad al patriarca de los Andrey si algo llegaba a sucederle a los condes de Gray.

-¿A tu padre?

-A quien fuera la cabeza de los Andrey. Mi padre murió antes que los tuyos y no hubo tiempo de hacer ningún cambio ya que yo era menor de edad. Yo conocía esto y al cumplir 21 años pude exigir hacer valer mis derechos como el patriarca y poder reclamarte bajo mi custodia.

-¿Es un cuento o una especie de broma todo esto?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿Entonces por qué me trataste tan mal?

-¿Yo tratarte mal Candice? – exclamó molesto – tenía en mis manos la formación de una condesa escondida bajo la piel de una chiquilla grosera y altanera ¿De qué otra manera podía lograr que te convirtieras en una dama si ni siquiera eras capaz de mantenerte despierta durante las clases?

Se sonrojó muy a su pesar recordando lo mucho que se hicieron batallar.

-Pero era innecesaria tanta violencia – comentó la Dra.

-No lo creo, es más …. si no hubiera sido porque decidiste estudiar una carrera no sé qué habría sido de mí.

-¿De ti? – exclamó con sarcasmo.

-De mí Candy ¿Con qué cara presentaría como Condesa a una chiquilla berrinchuda y malcriada? ¿Ese sería el logro que tuvo su tutor en todos esos años?

-¿Por qué me dejaste estudiar? Según lo que me dices o entre veo tendré que dejar mi profesión para dedicarme a cosas que no comprendo y no quiero comprender.

-Tienes un compromiso.

-En eso te doy la razón, tengo un compromiso con mis pacientes y nada, absolutamente nada hará que cambie mi parecer.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio – contestó.

-Candy así como tu profesión conlleva responsabilidades lo mismo sucede con tu persona y apellido.

-Discúlpame Albert, pero creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia. La decisión es únicamente mía. Te agradezco la intención y lo que hiciste por mi pero no me exijas nada y mucho menos quieras intervenir en mi vida, eso no te lo permitiré más.

Las dulces miradas de momentos antes se vieron sustituidas por un choque azul-verde. Los ojos azules se velaron y se congelaron ante las palabras antes pronunciadas.

-No lo haré Candice, sólo deseo tengas el suficiente sentido común para afrontar tus responsabilidades.

Y dicho lo anterior se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron sus amigas al verla aparecer sola.

-Pasó lo que tenía que suceder … no puedo escapar de mi destino ...

**Continuará …**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!! ya nos estamos acercando al final!!!! y otra vez la poca cordialidad que habia entre ambos ... desaparecio.

Veamos si arreglan sus problemas (tieeeenen que !!!) y como lo hacen.

Espero de verdad que les este gustando y me encantaria saber su opinion!!! un review no cuesta mucho verdad??

**Yarda**: Amiga gracias por tu review!!! me encanta leerlos. A mi me encanta esta pareja (como podras ver jijijji) es el hombre perfecto y la pareja perfecta para Candy. Me encanta la manera de ser de Albert ... digamos que tiene toooooodo para ser el hombre ideal ... el unico defecto que le encuentro es una caricatura jijijiji!!! Preciosa, te mando un beso enorme y espero que este cap. tambien te guste ... ya vamos llegando al final... ya casi =)

**Abi**: Hoy iba a intentar cocinar pero nop ... me fui a un examen medico y cuando te cuente te vas a morir de risa ... soy bien miedosa ... le conte a mi sister y me dijo que haga un fic de eso ... que seria una muy buena comedia =( ... mi esposo estaba todo apenado pero ni moooooooooodo!!! las jeringas y yo ... no mas no somos compatibles. Respecto al fic ... ya estamos en la recta final ... (y que bueno porque ya tengo que empezar a subir los de navidad ... bueno en un ratito mas ... jijiji) y espero no decepcionar ... siempre es bien dificil (al menos para mi) cerrar las historias ... veamos si les gusta. Besos tronados y nos leemos tambien en el correo!!!

Un beso para todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic!!!! (si .. soy bien besucona como se podran dar cuenta tambien =))

Nos vemos ma;ana con la continuacion ....

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d. Albert sigue conmigo ... esta apapachandome despues de mi examen de sangre (fue horribleeeeeeeeeeee!!!)

p.d. 2 Hoy subo el fic mas tempra porque traigo un dolor de estomago de aquellos, asi que me voy a la cama temprano .... pero bien temprano =(


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

La había citado en su departamento. ¿Albert tenía un departamento? ¡Pero claro! ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo si era un hombre soltero y encima millonario? Era obvio que tuviera un lugar como ese además de la mansión Andrey en Florida.

Llegó puntual.

-Buenas tardes – saludó al encargado.

-Buenas tardes doctora.

-¿Me conoce? – preguntó sorprendida.

-El Sr. Andrey me dijo que vendría y no se equivocó al describirla.

La joven sonrió al hombre.

-Supongo que está en su departamento.

-Así es doctora.

Le proporcionó el número y ella avanzó indecisa.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando lo vio venir. Se encontraron a mitad del camino.

-Buenas tardes Candice.

-Hola Albert.

-Me llamaron de la oficina ¿te incomodaría que habláramos allá?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar al hospital.

-Ordenaré que te lleven.

Se dirigieron en el auto a las oficinas de las empresas Andrey.

-Pensé que no serías puntual.

-El hospital está muy cerca de tu _departamento_ por lo que no habría motivo para no acudir a tiempo – contestó cortante.

-Candy hoy te entregaré los papeles que te nombran Condesa de Gray.

-Creía que había sido muy clara en eso.

-No te confundas, yo no te rogaré que aceptes. Mi deuda está pagada, mi compromiso cumplido y te entrego tu título y posesiones. Lo que decidas hacer con ellos es cuestión tuya únicamente.

Ahora fue Candy la que se sintió lastimada por sus palabras. Entraron al edificio, tomó los documentos y entonces supo que ahí terminaba su extraña relación. Quizá en algún tiempo logró vislumbrar algo en la mirada de ese hombre pero ahora era imposible hacerlo. Era realmente un enigma ... un enigma tentador y codiciado.

-Gracias ahora me retiro.

-Mucha suerte Candy.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió con el corazón destrozado. Esa era su despedida, tan fría y desalentadora como lo fuera su bienvenida años atrás en Lakewood.

*************

Pasaron algunos meses, Candy estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su profesión y no había renunciado a su título de Condesa por respeto a sus padres pero no lo usaba y su vida era la medicina.

Albert no se había regresado a Chicago y eran varias las ocasiones en las que se había encontrado con él en la calle acompañado de Lady Elizabeth Spencer que había viajado a Florida o alguna otra tipa de cerebro seco que abundaban en su fastuoso mundo de banalidades.

Candy siempre digna levantaba el rostro y enfrentaba la situación de manera valiente con una inclinación de cabeza al verlo. No estaba segura, pero creía volver a ver en la mirada de Albert lo que alguna vez confundiera como un sentimiento hacia su persona.

*****************

La tormenta era espantosa. La había sorprendido cuando caminaba rumbo a su casa. Las calles estaban inundadas y el mismo aire y los charcos la habían dejado con un aspecto desastroso así que se resguardó en la entrada del circuito de departamentos donde poseía uno Albert Andrey

-Dra Candy ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó el encargado al verla en ese estado. Durante el tiempo que llevaba laborando en el hospital y como los departamentos quedaban de paso a su casa habían hecho si no una amistad, cuando menos una relación de camaradería al platicar en algunas ocasiones y saludarse prácticamente diario.

-Ay Don Thomas – exclamó suspirando y escurriéndose el cabello - mejor pregúnteme qué no me ha pasado.

-Está empapada y llena de lodo.

-Lo sé … créame que lo sé.

-¿Por qué no sube al departamento del Sr. Andrey?

-No, no quiero molestar.

-Dra. Usted es de la familia, no molestaría y estoy seguro que el Sr. me retaría si sabe que la dejé en estas condiciones.

-Verá don Thomas – hizo una breve pausa pensando en si continuar o no - lo que pasa es que prefiero no encontrarme con él – aceptó finalmente.

-El Sr. No está. Viene sólo esporádicamente por aquí así que podrá sentirse cómoda mientras se seca su ropa y toma una ducha para evitar un resfriado. No debe enfermarse.

Candy sonrió ante la preocupación del hombre, asintió y aceptó las llaves para poder entrar.

Realmente lo agradecía porque el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y estaba comenzando a tiritar.

Entró y no pudo evitar admirar el buen gusto de su ex tutor. Quizá este era el lugar a donde traía a sus _amigas_. No pudo evitar que el estómago le diera vueltas. Odiaba pensar en las aventuras que pudo haber tenido en ese lugar, el lugar en el que ahora estaba.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer más nada – murmuró mientras daba un suspiro de resignación y avanzaba a la habitación buscando una toalla y qué ponerse.

Obviamente no había nada para ella, así que tomó una camisa prestada. El aroma de él estaba por todo alrededor, inundaba sus sentidos, se impregnaba en su piel y no podía evitar sentirse dichosa sólo de saberse dentro de su espacio.

Se desnudó completamente y entró en la tina. Un relajante baño caliente fue la gloria para sus músculos contraídos. Secó su cuerpo y se puso la camisa que le llegaba a medio muslo.

-¿Quién lo diría? – se dijo a sí misma viéndose al espejo mientras secaba su cabello – estoy yo, no estás tú y visto tu ropa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había definido sus sentimientos, pero él era una roca de granito, podría golpearlo y no se quejaría ... ¿Cómo pedirle que la amara? ¿Cómo suplicarle que la mirara otra vez como mujer? Albert no sabía la cantidad de veces que había soñado con él, los días que había despertado diciendo su nombre o imaginándose en sus brazos, recorriendo su cuerpo o entregándose a él por completo, sin miramientos ni reproches.

Salió despacio de la habitación para prepararse un té caliente y relajarse. Tener ese tipo de pensamientos le alteraba las hormonas.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!

Se detuvo en seco. Su rostro volteó incrédulo hacia la barra donde el elegante Sr. Andrey tomaba una copa entre sus manos.

El color se le subió de golpe al rostro pensando en la poca o casi nula ropa que la cubría. Encontró la mirada de él recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y un estremecimiento la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Eso no estaba ayudando en absoluto a relajarla.

**Continuará …**

**********************

Ya estamos ahora si practicamente en el final!!! solo un capitulo mas y llegaremos a la meta!!!! De verdad quiero pensar que les ha gustado y se han divertido leyendo mis locuras porque yo la verdad no me canso de hacer esto jijijii!!!

Mis especiales gracias a:

Yenny: Preciosa ... si ... esperemos que ya haya una tregua ... pero en cuestiones del corazon todo puede pasar ... a veces lo que uno quiere no es necesariamente lo mejor (si lo sabre yo!!!).

Roni de Andrew: Amiga ... estamos enamoradas del mismo galan ... lastima que a el le gusten lar rubias pecosas ... en fin... no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Gracias por tu review ... y sip!!! yo escribi NUESTRO AMOR ESTABA ESCRITO con mi amigochis Anabel =) ... fue algo muy padre y me encanto el resultado ... no cabe duda que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una jijijiji!!!

Cotapese: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! te digo que la pobre Candy se tiene que cargar con mi genio ... mi hermana se reia porque me decia que por mas que intentara hacer un fic en el que fuera toda sumisa ... siempre terminaba de respondona en algun momento ... GENIO Y FIGURA .... (Creo que por eso me gusta la movie de Por siempre cenicienta ... no es la tipica princesa a la que todos rescatan ... y tambien me encanta MULAN, JAZMIN de Aladdino ... y todas las princesas o personajes que toman tambien su destino en sus propian manos .. y no esperan que alguien mas las mueva o les resuelva la vida) Te mando un beso enorme!!!

Gracias tambien a todos mis lectores anonimos!!!! espero que les guste el cap. final!!! estara listo ma;ana o a mas tardar el lunes!!!!

Besos y mas besos!!!!

Scarleth Andrey (Fiel enamorada de mi papucho Albert) =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – repitió sonriendo burlonamente – hasta donde recuerdo este es _mi_ departamento.

¡¡¡Demonios!!! parecía que había cosas que solo le pasaban a ella ... ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara?

-Bueno … sí … - contestó sumamente apenada y pensando que definitivamente ese no era su día – quiero decir ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Y por qué no estaría?

-El Sr. Thomas mencionó que no venías muy a menudo, por eso me atreví a entrar - estaba abochornada y él lo sabía.

-Es peligroso entrar sin permiso a un lugar ajeno.

-Es de mi tutor ... ¿Por qué debería correr peligro?

-De tu "ex tutor" Candy no lo olvides - contestó tomando un sorbo de vino - pero no te preocupes ladronzuela.

-¿Ladronzuela? – repitió indignada tanto por el adjetivo como por lel tono en que lo dijo.

-Sí – contestó con calma - hasta donde recuerdo esa camisa me pertenece.

Candy estaba empezando a odiar esa conversación ...

-Tuve un percance - comenzó a explicarle - … mi ropa está completamente empapada y …

-Pudiste pedirla …

-No había nadie – respondió seria y mirándolo en forma retadora.

-_Eso es Candy_ – pensó él – _no puedes evitar una buena pelea aunque lo intentes._

-Si tanto te molesta te la devuelvo…

-Me parece perfecto – contestó dejando su copa y saliendo del Bar para acercarse a ella con una mirada sumamente atrevida.

¡¡¡Pero que oportuna!!! ¡¡¡tenía que abrir la bocota!!!

-Una vez que se seque mi ropa ... – completó dando un paso atrás y pensando en lo estupido de su contestación.

-¿Sabes Candy? No soy afecto a compartir y mucho menos cuando se apropian de mis cosas de manera inadecuada.

-Albert – murmuró con preocupación en la voz al ver que se aproximaba a ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a manera de protección.

No pudo evitar comenzar a reir, después de todo era una buena manera de disimular el enorme deseo que se había apoderado de él. La amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, era muy difícil reprimirse ahora que era toda una mujer y no ayudaba el hecho de encontrarse completamente solos y en esas circunstancias.

Ella tenía que actuar rápido, su mente debería ser más ágil, adelantarse a lo que él pensaba o haría.

-Insisto Candy, cualquiera en mi lugar trataría de recuperar lo que le pertenece.

-¿Quieres tomarlo?

-Es mío ¿no?

-Sabes Albert, me diviertes - le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y lo veía fijamente.

-¿Ah sí? - preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, juegas un juego bastante obvio.

-Me podría decir Dra. ¿De qué habla? - preguntó en parte intrigado, en parte sorprendido.

-Hablo de lo que sientes por mí y no te atreves a decir.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó serio y quedándose por un momento estático.

-¿Acaso crees que no noto la manera en que me miras?

Albert sonrió más tranquilo y la miró fijamente a la cara.

-Eres hermosa … muchos hombres miramos así a _todas_ las mujeres hermosas.

Punto para Albert. Candy sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-Es una pena que no seas mejor que el resto de los hombres - le dijo con voz alterada y resentida.

-¿Y tú eres mejor acaso que el resto de las mujeres? - le contestó él en el mismo tono.

-Mucho mejor que con las que sales, eso lo puedes asegurar - le gritó rabiosa dándole la espalda ¿quién carajo se creía que era?

-Si mis habilidades de observación no me fallan, no puedes comparar ya que hasta donde sé, jamás has salido con un hombre ¿o si Candy?

-¿Debo deducir que me propones salir con el primer tarado que se me cruce en el camino sólo para adquirir experiencia? - contestó alzando la voz y regresando la vista a él - No me conoces Albert … yo jamás entregaría mis sentimientos a alguien que no lo merece – "_mentira, mentira … le gritaba su mente … los has entregado ya al que menos lo merece_".

-Pues no te tardes mucho.

-¿Acaso piensas proponerme algo? – preguntó retadora.

-Eres hermosa Candy, pero no eres mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces? - le gritó - ¿Alguna mujer barata que se entregue a ti a la primer provocación? – dijo con los celos carcomiéndole el alma – Quizá alguna de las amiguitas que acostumbras traer. ¡Ah! … ahora lo comprendo, seguramente esperas a alguna y por eso quieres lograr que me vaya de aquí ¿no? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

Celos ... celos que salían por todos los poros de la piel y la encendían haciendo brillar sus ojos con algo parecido a la ira. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de esa agitada respiración que parecía querer robarle todo el aire.

-No soy ese tipo de hombre.

-¡Todos son iguales Albert! No fijas demencia … y tampoco te preocupes, en este mismo instante me voy – dijo dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación y entrar hecha una furia.

Albert sonrió enigmático. Era tan predecible …tan explosiva … tan hermosa que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar en ese papel.

-Candy – le dijo tomándola del brazo para hacerla voltear hacia él dentro de la alcoba después de alcanzarla.

-¿Qué?

-Mi camisa …

-Sí … ahora te la devuelvo y suéltame ¿sí? – su voz realmente mostraba coraje, sus ojos le quemaban las pupilas y él estuvo a punto de reír.

-No hasta que me pagues el favor.

-¿Cuál maldito favor?

-Vaya lenguaje de mi ex pupila, parece que el Colegio San Pablo no hizo nada por ti.

-¿Quieres dejarte de tonterías? – gritó ya exasperada – no soy más una niña, no tiene caso que me hables así.

-Si no eres más una niña … comprenderás entonces el precio del favor que te hice.

-¿¿Cuál favor Albert?? - volvió a gritar irritada.

-¿Te parece poco estar en mi propiedad y con mi ropa?

-No le veo la suficiente importancia como para tener que pagarte, es sólo una maldita camisa.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Qué tanta importancia tiene una condenada prenda de vestir?

Ni bien acababa de decir estas palabras cuando Albert tomó la ropa de Candy que estaba sobre la silla y apresurándose hacia la ventana la arrojó hacia el jardín. Estaban en un 4to piso.

-¿Estás demente? - le gritó - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Es sólo ropa Candy ¿Qué tanta importancia puede tener una condenada prenda de vestir?

Si estaba enojada antes ahora estaba realmente furiosa. Se acercó a él y con todo el coraje que sentía, centró su fuerza en la mano derecha y lo abofeteó tomándolo desprevenido.

Fue tal el impacto que Albert no pudo evitar que la inercia lo moviera de su lugar.

Con la mano tocando su quijada volteó a mirarla con ojos chispeantes.

-Tienes mucha suerte de ser una chica Candy … a un hombre jamás se lo hubiera permitido.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que pienses y lo que hagas! - gritó apretando los puños.

-¡Me alegra saberlo! – contestó acercándose a ella, y tomándola por las muñecas le empujó hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la pared. Estaba completamente contra su cuerpo, seguía aprisionado sus brazos recargados a la altura de sus rostros.

-Que bueno que no te importe lo que haga Candy – le dijo apretando los dientes, mirándola y sintiendo contra su pecho el frágil cuerpo de la mujer – que bueno que te importe muy poco lo que piense porque de otra manera jamás volverías a dirigirme la palabra – añadió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su aroma y recorrerlo con sus labios.

No creía lo que estaba pasando. Albert estaba encendido, su corazón latía desbocado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por sus palabras humedeciendo su interior y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser su mujer.

-Basta – exclamó contrario a sus deseos.

-No puedo …. No quiero – contestó recorriendo su mejilla y perdiéndose en sus labios en un beso que les quitó la respiración a ambos. Poco a poco fue soltando sus brazos para explorar su perfecta anatomía. Candy vibraba cada vez que él descubría una parte más de su cuerpo. Estaba con sus brazos sobre su cuello, comenzó a bajarlos por el marcado pecho y abdomen del hombre, quería descubrir ella también todos los misterios que estaban protegidos por la incómoda ropa.

-Candy – murmuró perdido en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en su propio deseo que amenazaba con traicionarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Ella siguió bajando sus manos hasta llegar a ese pantalón que deseaba arrancar lo más pronto posible de su lugar.

-Candy … te amo …

Era lo que tanto había deseado oír, lo que había anhelado escuchar durante muchos años. Ahora estaban en una posición bastante propicia para hacerse promesas que quizá no cumplieran y fueran sólo por la emoción del momento.

Este simple pensamiento desmoronó todo lo que habían vivido. Se dio media vuelta dejándolo sólo y deseoso de más.

-No Albert, nunca más me vuelvas a decir eso …

-Candy – interrumpió él acercándose a su espalda – nunca he dicho nada más en serio en toda mi vida. Te amo desde que eras una adolescente, desde que te volví a ver a tu regreso de Londres.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, pero era una aberración en ese tiempo, tú eras casi una niña y yo …

-¿Lo dices en serio? - la pregunta llena de sorpresa atrapó a Albert.

-Esa es mi verdad Candy. Siempre te que he querido ... No voy a negar que me encantaba sacarte de quicio y …

-¡Eres horrible! - le dijo dándose vuelta y sonriendo.

-Y tú preciosa … te verías perfecta durmiendo cada noche a mi lado - murmuró lentamente en su oído, mientras aspiraba nuevamente el delicioso aroma a rosas que emanaba su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo tu amante? – preguntó con una punzada en el alma.

-Como mi esposa … Te quiero como mi compañera …la madre de mis hijos.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, no necesitaba más así que tomó las manos del hombre y las dirigió a la altura de sus senos para que comenzara a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Albert se sorprendió con esa tácita respuesta pero no pensaba quejarse, sólo quería estar seguro de que era lo que ella realmente deseaba.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres una sábana para comenzar? – preguntó bromeando, pero observando fijamente el cuerpo de su futura mujer. Con sólo miradas se habían comprometido para toda la vida.

-Puedes quedarte con las sábanas, con tu apellido de cobijo no necesitaré nada más – contestó dejando caer la camisa una vez que terminó de desabotonarla – ¿En qué estábamos?

**FIN**

* * *

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS **a todos los que me acompa;aron hasta el final de esta historia. En verdad aprecio sus comentarios, su tiempo y el cari;o con que recibieron esta historia ... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRAAAAAAACIAS!!!!!!!

Incoip: Testarudos pero al final ... siempre gana el corazon (o al menos eso espero yo). Cuando el amor cuesta ... se valora mucho mas!!!. Un beso y mil gracias por escribir!!!.

Roni de Andrew: Amiga ... siii, me encanta imaginarme a Albert papucho con ese look ... creo que todo le queda bien ... no por nada es guapisimo, encantador y carismatico ... en serio que ya lo quisiera yo un dia!!!! Besitos y estamos en contacto ;)

Lady Andrey: Como tiene admiradoras este guero no??? Yo si creo que estaba enamorado de la pecas ... una persona puede hacer muchas cosas por sus amigos ... cosas que igual ni nos imaginabamos, pero estoy 100% convencida que se pueden hacer muchisimas mas por amor ... y vaya que Albert siempre estuvo ahi para la pecas. Yo creo (mi opinion) que cuando tu pareja es ademas tu mejor amigo ... las cosas son muchisimo mejor ... =) Un beso albertfan y tks por escribir!!!!! =)

My-queen: Gracias hermosa! Espero que te guste tambien el capitulo final!!!! de verdad que no soy muy buena para finalizar los fics pero pues de alguna manera tiene que pasar ... prometo echarle mas ganitas a los que siguen ... a mi se me dificulta muuuuuuucho pero bueno .... Te mando un beso desde mi hogar dulce hogar y de verdad mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario!!!!! =)

Y a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron un review ... de verdad lo aprecio de CORAZON!!!!!! hacian mi dia increible!!!!!

Miles y miles de besos!!!!!

Scarleth Andrey!!!! =)


End file.
